Iron Romance
by RomanceDoneWrite
Summary: Tony and Pepper have finally tied the knot and are on their honeymoon in Virginia. But with both of them haboring secrets and regrets, and Tony a little out of practice, the two realize they are certainly in for an unconvientional relationship. Pepperony!
1. Liftoff

**I know it is a little sudden to be posting the final book in the "Iron" Trilogy, but I don't see you complaining, so let's see how this goes. Thank you so much for sticking with me for three books, encouraging and uplifting me with your fabulous comments and giving me suggestion after suggestion. I know some of you may reading this book and do not know it is a trilogy, but it is. However, you don't have to go back and read the prequels, but you may miss some information. If you are confused about anything due to not reading the first two books, do not hesitate to comment and ask a question, or private message me, and I will be more than happy to answer your question ASAP. I know not everyone has time to read and keep up with a three book series, and I don't expect you to.**

**First, before I pen this final chapter in the "Iron " Series, I would like to give some shoutouts to my loyal readers, and especially three or four who, above all, pushed me, encouraged me, and even wrote some of the trilogy when my brain couldn't kickstart.**

**My first shoutout goes to ShellyStark. I would be nowhere in my writings as a ****fan fiction**** authoress without her. I cannot imagine not having her there for me. Not only does she encourage me on fanfiction, she encourages me in everyday life and never ceases to be selfless for me, and others. I highly recommend you reading her fanfictions, she has several Ironman and ****Sherlock Holmes stories**** which, in my opinion, are superb. So, Shelly… thanks. I love you. A lot.**

**I also want to give a shoutout to ****XxThe Penny TreasurexX** **. She reviewed every single chapter, never missed a one. She said such ****encouraging words**** to me that helped me to get past my writer's block, and helped me grow tremendously with her comments, tips and support. Thanks, Penny. **

**The same goes for personwhoisthatperson. She did everything ****XxThe Penny TreasurexX**** did for me, and enormously encouraged me. Thank you, thank you!**

**Next I want to thank saichick. She gave me tips that, especially that tip she gave me about using the sense besides narration. Thanks! I cannot imagine how awful my chicken scratch would be with me remembering that piece of information.**

**And finally, to my super-mega awesome fans. Previously, when I gave shoutouts of thanks to my readers when writing "Iron Vows" I posted every name that ever reviewed at all, but this time, I'm just gonna post my most loyal, and most encouraging fans. So thanks to reader90, IncognitoWriter, michily, tonyedstark, AnnaTW (my little masterpiece maker, RhizOneill, Mi16, phennie, and mmkfire.**

**And, of course, my late bloomer fans. I didn't plan to shoutout to you, but you damn deserve it, because your reviews were insanely encouraging me. So, thanks to Gelly bean, The Bloody Drover, x-Bolly-x, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, isilyastar, and Pollux'sThetaWaves.**

**And thanks to Eminem. Love the Way you Lie is an AMAZING mood setter for whatever type of angst and emotional meatiness I need to punch in to keep it interesting.**

**So let's get on and see what happens! I can't wait to see how things turn out. ;)**

"No, let me do it," Tony Stark pulled in a gentle strength against the firm, yet calm grip he opposed.

"I'm fine, Tony, I rested all the way here," Pepper Stark – formerly Potts until yesterday, when the two had finally gotten hitched. "I'm serious. I can do it." With a final wrenching pull, she freed her meager suitcase from Tony's grasp.

Almost a bit sheepishly, Tony grabbed the several bags his possessions occupied and trotted after her, walking almost pressed against to support her tottering steps.

"Stop it," she said, realizing he was trying to support her without her knowledge. "If we are planning on any physical activities in the coming two weeks, I have to start building up my stamina and coordination."

"You mean like…snowball fights and baking cookies, right?" Tony settled into a slow walk next to her, still ready to catch her.

"I was thinking of more… adult activities," she said. Playing along, Tony replied,

"Oh. So no cookies? I see. Grown up stuff. Wine and fruitcake. No snowball fights, more like…horseback riding, or -"

"Sex, Tony," Pepper cut off his pseudo innocent spiel.

"That," Tony sniffed in mock offense, "Is a very naughty word, where did you happen to learn that, Miss Potts?"

"Oh, just around," Pepper pursed her lips. "I used to have this pervert of a boss."

"Oh, yeah?" Tony raised his eyebrows testily.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Stark," Pepper replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's just get you limbered up for all those…adult activities, shall we, Mrs. Stark?"

"Of course," Pepper had reached the tarmac of Tony's personal jet and slowly climbed the staircase, Tony gently pushing her along, his hand in the small of her back. Pepper felt a gentle shiver u p her spine and wondered if Tony had felt it, too. Sometimes it felt like they weren't quite where they should be concerning intimacy issues. Maybe it was a good thing they had saved themselves almost completely for marriage. Yes, Pepper had decided it was a good thing.

However, the definition of their "intimacy issues" didn't mean they had problems or didn't want to be intimate. No, they were mostly comfortable with intimacy, and definitely wanted to be intimate, but what the "issue", if it could be called an issue, was that Pepper still felt like a schoolgirl. Tony called her beautiful, she blushed. He held her hand, she didn't only feel the warm fuzzy completely security, but a little nervous giddiness, like a girl having her hand held for the first time.

In all honesty, Pepper had only had one serious relationship in her life, not counting Tony. Hell, she was still a virgin. She shared Tony's commitment issues, but not his previous sexual confidence. Tony wasn't a virgin, but he could say more than Pepper could – he had _never _had a serious relationship in his life - unless laying the nearest fine specimen counted. Her first and last dating relationship was when she was around 20, in college. His name was Tyler, and she had fallen hard for him.

All sparkling blue eyes and charming smiles, Tyler had seemed like the perfect man for her. And probably would have been, had he not died from a hit and run crime a year after she had started dating him. She hadn't even told anyone about it. Ever. Another reason Pepper had gone her whole life feeling like a pent up, emotionally scarred ticking time bomb. Not like she had ever had parents to talk to, anyways.

"Pep? Hun? Are you alright?" Tony's soft husky voice, tinged with streaks of concern roused her from her thoughtfulness. She hadn't realized her ascent got slower the deeper in thought she fell, until she had stopped on the top step.

"Yes, I'm fine, Tony. Let's just say we have a lot to talk about in future," Pepper cleared her throat and forced her stiff, aching and grossly uncooperative muscles to move.

"Oh, I know, Mrs. Stark," Tony smiled edgily. Pepper wasn't worried, though, she was sure she could handle anything he could dish out. This was the man she had helped countless time get over a hangover, yelled out, cried about, and kissed.

"Onto the plane," Pepper whispered wearily as she sunk down into the nearest soft cloth seat and bucked her seatbelt.

"Let me take that," Tony pried the suitcase from between her fingers and shoved it into the overhead along with his bags. He shucked his leather sheepskin leather coat and dropped heavily into the seat across from her.

"So, I think we have some things to talk about," Tony said, waving to the flight attendant to signal they were ready for takeoff.

"We just said that," Pepper nodded. "You first."

"I'm not going to spill everything now. Everything in time," Tony said. "Maybe later."

"You've been very secretive lately," Pepper frowned. "Why?"

"I'm – I'm not secretive," Tony stammered. "Why would you say so?"

"It's quite obvious. You can't keep what you had for breakfast a secret, but lately you've haven't been telling me anything."

"Why is this popping up all of a sudden? If you had doubts shouldn't they have been discussed before you married me?" Tony felt his defenses going up.

"I'm not saying doubts in your character, Tony," Pepper bit her lip, immediately regretting the action. Her lip gloss tasted waxy and coated the roof of her mouth. "Just in the secrets you're keeping."

"Who said I had secrets? I just said we had things to talk about. That could be issues in life, concerns, decisions to make," Tony shrugged. "I just think, before anyone jumps to conclusions -"

Pepper felt an immediate migraine coming on. In all the recent warm fuzzy feelings she had felt with Tony recovering she had forgotten how much of an evasive ass he could be. There was a long silence as the plan leveled out from takeoff and the seatbelt light went off.

"I'm really tired, and this is going nowhere, so, I'm going back to take a nap," Pepper unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Pepper, come on, don't…" Tony broke off the sentence with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired," Pepper gave him a hurt expression and slid out of her flats. The doctor had ruled no high heels for a long time so she was confined to flats.

"I didn't mean to-" Tony began.

"I know," Remorse sparkled in Pepper's eyes. In an almost sad yet affectionate gesture, she ran her fingers over his soft, long locks of wavy chestnut hair, then trailed a finger down his cheeks and cupped his face in her hand. "I know. You never mean to, Tony."

Turning, she walked quietly from the room. Tony wasn't sure if she just wasn't feeling well, or he had blown it again. It wasn't as if Pepper was completely calm and consistently fearless like she had used to be. No, the injury had made her softer, more vunerable, and although she couldn't be called bitchy, she had been very sensitive recently.

Tony wasn't sure how to proceed. Deciding she just needed some time alone, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but still had a troubled heart.


	2. Loose Ends

**School is out for winter break! You know what that means? Yes! Lots of new **_**Iron Romance **_**chapters! I know I haven't updated in WAY too long. And I've been personally giving myself kicks in the pants for not updating. But away with all that. I must begin this chapter! I'm nervous…I'm not very inspired. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. **

**XxxxxxxX**

Pepper woke up by gentle hands gripping her shoulders, pulling her from the deep cavern of sweet sleep.

"Hey, Pep. We're about to touch down. You need to buckle in," He whispered softly.

"Okay," she replied flatly. Feelings battling inside of her, she quickly slid out of the bed, wobbling a bit, pushing Tony's helping hands off her. "I don't need your help." For some reason, she felt a bitter anger and grouchiness and hated the feel of his rough hands, the sensation from which she usually received comfort. Tony, like a scolded puppy, backed off and watched her collapse into a seat and buck in. Her usually clear eyes were cloudy with sleep and thin lips pursed.

"You're mad." Tony finally said bluntly.

"Yes, Tony, I'm mad. Or maybe I'm just grouchy. Please, just leave me alone." She closed her eyes and swallowed away the popping in her ears as they landed.

"Where do you want the bags?" a crew member's head popped into the cabin.

"In the car," Tony nodded and made a motion for him to leave, turning back to the disgruntled strawberry-blonde. "I can't leave you alone, Pepper. We need to talk."

"That's what I thought, too. But you insist on secrecy." Pepper's eye twitched slightly.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to bring these things up," Tony shrugged. "Do you want me to carry you to the car?"

"Don't change the topic, Tony."

"I'm not changing the topic -"

"Yes, you are,"

"-I'm simply on a plane that is landed and I have a honeymoon suit waiting." At this, Pepper blushed a bit.

"Fine, Tony. But you have to promise we'll talk about these things," Pepper blinked a bit firmly. Tony leaned in so close; Pepper could smell the coffee and peppermint on his breath.

"I promise. Pinky promise," he murmured. Pepper smiled in spite of herself.

**XxxxxX**

The new couple rode in a modest limo to a huge log cabin, rustic in a purposed way. When I say in a purposed way, I mean that it was not old, or run-down, but new, and intentionally made to look old and country. Pepper immediately fell in love with it. Pressing her rosy cheeks against the glass, she stared rapturously out the window in child-like wonder.

"Do you like it?" Tony whispered in her ear.  
"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Stark," Tony's whiskers rasped against her earlobe as he kissed it gently.

**Sorry. I know it was super-short. But I'm off to watch a Christmas movie and I have to have a teaser. Again, sorry for not updating in so long. More to come soon. Please, please, please review if you're reading, or cannot continue to write!**

**REVIEW! **** Me likey!**

**Hannah / RomanceDoneWrite**


	3. So Close

"You know, I hope it snows tomorrow," Pepper called to Tony, who was rooting around in the kitchen.

"Why?" Tony's head poked out comically, his big brown eyes blinking.

"Because," Pepper smiled, "It's so much more fun sledding when it snows." She turned the cocoa mug in her hands several times dreamily, snuggling in her blanket.

"I never thought of it that way," Tony replied, entering the living room and seating himself on the oversized couch with her. He tugged at the blanket and she let him snuggle under it with her.

"I didn't know you knew how to make cocoa," Pepper took a sip, smiling.

"Well, Mrs. Stark, there are lots of things you don't know about me," Tony murmured huskily, snaking his arm around her waist and rubbing her hipbone with his thumb gently.

"Oh, really?" Pepper replied, smiling coyly. "Like what?" Taking her cocoa from her and setting it down with his on the floor, he quietly retorted,

"Why don't you find out?" Smiling and biting her lips, she replied,

"We haven't even had a chance to talk yet,"

"About what?" Tony said, his voice muffled as he placed a scratchy kiss on her collarbone.

"You know," Pepper found herself quickly losing focus. "The stuff. We talked about on the plane. Secrets and such."

"I don't think I've ever heard you use the word 'stuff'." Tony said, looking up, his large eyes so very close to hers.

"Well, there is a lot of things you haven't heard me say," Pepper bit back a smile.

"But you are changing topics, Mrs. Stark," Tony teased, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You were the one who switched topics," she retorted.

"Prove it," he said.

"I said, 'stuff' and you switched the topic when -"

Tony silenced her with a long kiss.

"What was that for?" Pepper blinked.

"Just because," he grinned. He kissed her lips again. "And that. And that. And that." Pepper held him on the last one, making it last. His lips trailed down her neck, massaging the base of her neck. She took a deep breath and readied herself to dive into oblivion for the first time.

She let Tony's hands roam her waist and hips and tangled her fingers in hair. His fingers deftly unbuttoned her blouse. Just as half of them were undone, they were both interrupted by a loud bang.

"What the hell?" Tony fell off the edge of the couch in surprise, then quickly found his feet. "Let me go see what the hell that was." Tony started off, obviously peeved. Buttoning her blouse as she went, Pepper quickly padded after him in sock feet. Why did they never seem to have a moment alone?

**Short again! I know, but I promise to give more Pepperony goodness, but remember, only if you review! And the more you review, the quicker I update. So get typing! **

**Me likey all of you, thanks for reading. Sorry about all the teasers, but I love cliffhangers. Muahahahaha. Oh, and by the way…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Hannah / RomanceDoneWrite**


	4. Goodnight, Pepper

**I know, I know, I'm sorry I didn't finish Tony and Pepper's Christmas before Christmas. But who cares anyway? Not me! I'm happy to have an excuse to reminiscence on Christmas. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long…**

**Please leave reviews! I need reviews!**

Infuriated and somewhat confused, Tony stumbled to the front porch and threw the door open. A blanket of snow covered the ground and the whole earth was filled with a peaceful silent as the Christmas lights strung across the house gleamed in the bright snow. Absolute silence. Not a speck of snow out of place. Tony scanned the yard carefully.

A large oak tree, strong and its boughs heavy with snow stood in front of the country home, at least 80 feet tall. One of the limbs must have cracked under the pressure of the heavy snow and had swung down, hitting the front window. Fortunately, the windows were covered with a strong bullet-resistant glass – most likely to help when there was a blizzard. So the window had only cracked, but nonetheless, Tony could tell they were going to lose a lot of heat through the fractured glass.

Then Tony realized he was standing in only a half-buttoned dress shirt, boxers and socks in at most, 8-degree weather.

"Hhhholllyy shit!" Tony hopped, skipped and jumped lopsidedly back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Everything okay?" Pepper asked, standing in sock feet with a blanket hung over her shoulders. She looked very frail and frightened in the dim light of the fire, the faint scar over her eye looking paler then the rest of her face.

"Yes, Pep," Tony went to her and put his arms around her, burying his face in her thick strawberry-blonde hair. "Just a broken limb on the tree."

"Is everything okay?" Pepper pulled away a little.

"Yes. Of course. I'll just put some duct tape over the cracked window -"

"It cracked a window?" Pepper let the blanket fall limply to the ground.

"Cracked, not broke," Tony reminded her. "It'll be okay with a little patchwork."

"Are you sure?" Pepper bit her lip nervously.

"Absolutely," Tony replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "Now, lay down on the couch and rest while I do my handyman thing. I'll be right back."

Pepper snuggled down on the couch, and with a sultry smile, said,

"I'll be waiting,"

Almost shaking with anticipation, Tony pulled on his blue jeans – discarded on the floor, a hat and gloves. After locating one lone roll of silver duct tape in the spick and span garage, he pulled on snow boots and went clomping out the front door. It took another trip back to the garage once Tony realized the window – the lowest one on the house – was 10 feet off the ground. He may be Iron Man, but he was still only 5'9. The house was built up off the ground – most likely to avoid foundation issues that would be caused by the moisture of melting snow or blizzards. When he finally reached the ever-so-complicated window, his hands were shaking. He quickly taped each vein of the cobweb shaped shatter on the window.

The whole window fixing thing reminded him of that night Pepper spent the night and somebody – well, Justin Hammar had crawled in the window and reopened her scar. He remembered the horror of the night. It had been the first night he'd ever slept with Pepper. Not in that way, though. The remembrance of the bitter irony at being in bed with the only woman he really loved and he wasn't naked.

Folding up the ladder with careful precision, Tony toted it back to the garage and stood it up in the corner. He was somehow reluctant to return at his newfound weakness of the rushing tide of old memories. Pepper was still on the couch, curled up sleepily. Tony silently shucked his boots, coat, and hat and approached the couch.

"Pepper?" He trailed his fingers lightly across her pale cheeks, brushing strands of her hair away from her closed lids. "Pep. I'm back." She stirred a little, grunting groggily. "I was thinking, you know, tomorrow we could talk about those things. Issues, I mean. You think, maybe we could…?" He let the sentence hang in the air. Pepper was motionless under the blankets.

"Goodnight, Pepper," he whispered, pulling a thick blanket over her, and kissing her cheek softly. Tony slowly walked upstairs, climbed into the cool bed and laid woodenly, arms crossed over his chest, chest rising and falling methodically, staring at the ceiling. He had know his PA, now wife for 15 years now, and had still never slept with her. What's one night more?

**Tony needs lots of reviews so he can finally get what he's wanted all this time. *evil chuckle* So type out those reviews, and I'll be sure to update super soon!**

**Thanks! And me likey :)**

**Hannah / RomanceDoneWrite **


	5. Out of Practice

**Note to all you fans: Iron Man was on FX last night. I know I have the BlueRay in my bedroom, but you know what I mean when I say it's far more satisfying to watch when it's on television? And then I proceeded to have a delicious dream about Robert Downey Jr….yes yes… *drools* It is definitely okay to be jealous.**

**But on topic for Iron Romance, I must say, today is your lucky day, dear reader! For today you get some Pepperony yumminess. Not quite EVERYTHING you are hoping for, but still good. But you MUST PROMISE REVIEW! Promise? Promise? Okay.**

**(You know me likey some good reviews). The more reviews, the more guilty I feel when I don't update promptly. So on with the story! And this chapter and the next will have some luscious Pepperony. I know I've been icing you…just to keep you interested. I'm so evil, aren't I? Okay. NOW on with the story.**

Tony missed dreaming. Dreaming about women, dreaming about Pepper, dreaming about saving the world. Dreaming about fast cars, dirty martinis, and red and gold hotrods. Mostly dreaming about kissing Pepper on the roof that one forever-changing night. Now all that filled his mind were nightmares. Nightmares of killing Justin Hammar, nightmares of the horror that filled his mind after kissing Shelly, nightmares of Pepper's twisted, fragile body on that hospital table. The doctor telling him she was dead. Losing his Pepper.

Tony awoke from another nightmare, sweating, panting heavily, yet calm and still. His chest heaved, the rising and falling arc reactor shining it's icy blue light on different parts of the ceiling. But what stopped his momentary panic attack was the sudden awareness of a great smell, and someone sitting on him.

The someone was Pepper wearing only one of his old dress shirts and a coy grin, and the smell was bacon, eggs and pancakes. It reminded him of when his mother would cook him his favorite, then he would go build something that created mass destruction and chaos. Tony smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Pepper teased, grinding her toes in the soft down blanket she was perch on atop Tony's waist. Her pale peach lips curved in a blissful grin, her strawberry blonde hair in unbrushed tufts around her ears and trailing in her sparkling blue eyes. Tony just let out a low chuckle, only a wavering breath that spilled out of his closed lips.

Pepper let the moment settle, enjoying that intense look she rarely saw in Tony's eyes. It was the one where his eyes darkened, jaw jutted out slightly, and eyebrow minutely raised. The look he gave her right before he kissed her on the roof, when she stared in disbelief into his eye's murkiness when Tony told her he was trying to make her CEO, the look he gave her when pulled back on the balcony at the party after almost kissing her, the very one he gave her when they danced and he said he had her for the "other eight", and the one he gave her when she nervously refolded his pocket handkerchief when they talked about that night on the roof right before the press conference.

"Tony." Pepper whispered, fingers curling weakly around the warm edges of his arc reactor through the hole cut in his gray work shirt. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, it was too overwhelming. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Pepper," he said, with almost a reproachful tone to his voice.

"Yes?" she answered softly, biting her lips. Tony's cool fingers brushed the nape of her neck, sweeping each strand of golden-red hair away from her face, ticking the back of her ear. She took in a shuddering breath. Tony's eyes probed hers again, shadowy and profound. He lifted his head enough so his whiskers were tickling the side of her face, lips brushing her cheek, warm breath just reaching her earlobe.

"I love you," he said in her ear. Pepper melted at the words she so infrequently heard.

"Tony," she bleated feebly, as almost a plea, more then a question.

"Mmm?" he said, breathing in deeply, letting the smell of his cologne from his shirt mingle with her hair's fruity scent and perfume. She let her hands cautiously wander up and over his shoulders, trailing down his muscled back.

Now firmly held on to him, she gave him a slight pressure as if to tell him to lay back. He complied. She rubbed her cold nose against his warm cheek, and then let her lips graze his earlobe, slowly moving down to his neck. She could feel Tony's arc reactor warm up underneath her, and heart begin to beat faster. His large, yet soft hands came up and roamed down her back, finally settling, fingers spreading in a possessive way.

However aroused Tony was, fear settled over his rapidly beating heart. It had been so long since he had done this, what if he wasn't everything Pepper had waited her whole life for? God knew she was aware of his sexual abilities; maybe she had set higher expectations for him. He was out of practice, and frightened.

"Pepper," Tony said, clearing his throat to regain control.

"Mmmmhhmm?" she answers, face buried in his neck.

"Before we go any further," Tony paused to regroup as Pepper began to kiss his neck tenderly. "Maybe we should -" He stopped abruptly as he felt the very tip of her tongue sweep a brisk path just over his collarbone. "Talk about some of these things we need to work out." He forced out the words loudly. "Over breakfast?" Maybe food would strengthen his morale. It was already two days into their honeymoon, and he knew he was soon going to pay up. Not that he minded. Pepper – who was yet to be fully recuperated, was ready, so he should be, too.

It was _just _sex. He'd done it plenty of times. But this time it seemed so definitely, so binding. It was the consecration of their newfound marriage. Plus, this would be Pepper's first time; he'd be taking her virginity, but purely, in a covenantal relationship. So maybe it was just sex, but in its context, it was much, much more then that.

Tony concluded that Pepper had not heard him. Whilst deep in thoughts, she had proceeded to nibble at the skin on his collarbone, leaving a wet spot. Her head popped up for a moment, almost comically, making eye contact with him. But as soon as she had done so. Relinquishing her unyielding hold that she previously held – hands firmly gripping his biceps – she let her fingers roam curiously in his hair. Painfully slow, her lips came down to meet his. Now it was Tony's turn to reciprocate. His chance to stop her right then and there if he truly couldn't go on with it at this point. But he didn't.

Her lips were demanding, and he returned the kiss eagerly. It was a much more passionate kiss then he had ever shared with her, even last night on the couch. Her tongue darted out of her lips, running over his lips questioningly. Just as he opened his mouth to intensify the kiss, Pepper gave a unpredictably painful yank on a big lock of his thick hair.

"Ouch!" Tony pulled away, winching, hands flying up to rub his throbbing scalp. Trailing her fingers mischievously over his lips, she whispered in his ear an answer to his statement.

"Sure." Giving his lips a quick kiss; she rolled off him and landed on the floor gracefully. "I'll met you at the table."

She pranced away with the a teasingly provocative stride, then paused at the doorway. Fumbling a bit with the buttons, she let his dress shirt flutter to the ground.

Pink underwear. Bright pink. No bra. Just her bare back, shining in the early morning light, and her exposed, long, thin legs. It was the most naked Tony had ever seen Pepper. Then with a giggle, she made a girlish hop forward and ran down the staircase, out of sight.

"Not now," Tony said to the lump in the covers, giving it a reproachful push downwards. "But get warmed up. I know you're a bit rusty. But we can do this. Right?"

Tony blinked in the eerie silence. Climbing out of the bed, he let out a quick sigh. "That's what I thought, old boy."


	6. Secrets but not Scars

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. Over the last two days, I've watch Iron Man twice, and Iron Man 2 once, and it is currently playing in the background :) I like to remember and study the characters, because I know I sometimes veer OCC. But as a disclaimer, people do tend to act differently on their honeymoon. If you know what I mean. ;)**

**And I just watched Heart and Souls. Which is a phenomenal movie for all people, but especially Robert Downey Jr. fans. I highly suggest you see it :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains light smut. What I mean by 'light' is that it **_**is**_** sexual, but not graphic or dirty. I don't know if anyone doesn't like it or don't want to read it, but in the case that someone does, I have put XxxxxX where you need to skip. The smut is light as to fit into the T rating. But I have put in a satisfactory stopping point, so I promise you won't be missing anything if you do not read beyond the XxxxxXs. **

**Please let me know if you enjoyed the smut, or if you skipped. This will help me know for future content.**

Tony climbed quickly out of bed and padded over the chilly wood floor. He paused for a moment to glance out the frosty window. The ground was covered with thick, powdery snow, and was still falling through the heavy air. He couldn't help but crack a small smile. Rooting around his suitcase, which had been discarded on the floor, and located his cigar box of core replacements.

Fear settled around his heart. He had forgotten to restock the box. Although he was not using the palladium, the element ran out fairly quicker then it's prior replacement. Only three replacement cores remained.

Twisting the core around, it popped out quite easily. Where was Jarvis when he needed him? He loved the AI, but he could not manage to have the nosy assistant with him on his honeymoon. After replacing the core, he located his mobile JARVIS device and spoke to it quickly.

"Jarvis. I need you,"

"At your service, sir," Jarvis replied. Tony let a breath puff out between his lips. He missed his trusty companion.

"I need you to have a new case of cores made and shipped here. Quickly. Like, by tomorrow. Okay?"

"Of course, sir. May I ask why the urgency?"

"Umm. Hmm. Can I leave that unanswered?"

"You could, sir,"

"Good. Thanks, Jarvis. Remember, whatever you have to do, get it shipped by tomorrow morning, no later."

"Of course,"

Tony shut the device and tucked it back into his bag. Pepper didn't need to know, she tended to worry way too much already. He'd be fine. Double-timing it, he dressed in the pair of jeans Pepper had picked out for him. She said, "she thought they'd fit nice". Tony was pretty sure he knew exactly what this meant. Then he slid on a dark t-shirt and pullover jacket, triangular arc reactor shining boldly even through the dark fabric.

"Tony, you coming?" Pepper called up, her voice now professional.

"Yep," he called back. Barefoot, he clumped down the stairs hurriedly and into the kitchen. Pepper was now dressed in a baggy gray hoodie and sweatpants, her small feet barely poking out from beneath the loose pants. Biting her lip, she held up a plate with pancakes on it.

"Hungry?" she asked. Giving her a coy smile, he replied,

"Very." As he took the plate from her, he stopped to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Pepper sat across from him at the small oak table. Tony looked up with a furrowed brow from his plate, cheeks full of syrupy pancakes. His expression reminded Pepper of when her lab puppy peed on the carpet.

"Um," he swallowed a large lump of food, and nearly choked on it. Amused, Pepper rested her chin on her fist, smiling coyly. "Well. I need to tell you this, and you not get mad, okay? We all make mistakes…and…"

Pepper's smile fell from her face, and all the old feelings she had back before they dated, and even sometimes when they dated. The feelings of uncertainty, disappointment and being let down once again.

"Tony, what are you not telling me?" How many times she had said that could not be counted. "Are you dying again?"

"No!" Tony pushed his plate away, shaking his head vigorously. "Nothing like that." In the silence, Tony paused to search her face, then, getting up, he pushing his chair next to hers, taking both of her hands in his.

"Pep," he said. "I'm a big screw up. I know you know this. But maybe I should have told you this before you married me."

Tony saw Pepper visibly wince.

"Pepper, please," he lightly ran the back of his finger over her soft cheek. "It's about Shelly."

"You slept with her," Pepper said flatly. It was that same tone she had when he knew she was dead to him.

"No," he said. "No." Pepper raised her large eyes to him, full of pleas for him to not break her heart.

"Pepper," he repeated her name for the millionth time. She didn't respond. Tony leaned forward, paralleling his face with her cheek, his goatee just barely scraping her pale cheek, and then let his lips ghost the soft skin just under her ear. Pepper gently pushed him back. Tony gave her a confused look.

"What. Did. You. Do," she stated, staccato and dull.

"We…kissed,"

Pepper's face was blank. Then, her lips barely moving,

"When? Before we dated?"

"No. While…while you were in the hospital." Tony expected her to slap him, scream, or cry. But she didn't. Calmly, she stood up.

"Pepper!" he held her wrist tightly, but she wrenched it from his grasp. The silence was unbearable, her face expressionless. "Don't walk away. Please."

She turned and was gone.

Tony buried his face in his eyes, rubbing at his eyes furiously. She was royally pissed, and he knew it. But he knew he couldn't let her walk away. He knew it would be the biggest mistake of his life if he did.

Legs shaking, hands trembling, he followed the path she had taken ever so evenly from the kitchen. It took only a moment to find her curled up in the corner of their suite's balcony, shivering in the cold, toes curled up in the mounds of snow.

Tony paused, leaning against the doorway.

"Please talk to me," he mumbled. Pepper looked up; nose red, tears trickling off her nose. Tony felt as if his heart was breaking.

"Come here," she said. Tony blinked in utter surprise. He expect more of, "go away" Or "never speak to me again". Even maybe "we're over". But no.

Tony quickly went to her side, sitting down next to her. Taking his head in her hands, she lowered in into her lap, running her fingers through his hair. Tony relished the moment.

"Are you mad?" he asked, voice muffled.

"No, Tony," she said, but her voice wavered. He sat up quickly, studied her face for a moment, then snaked his arm around her, resting lightly on her waist tenderly. "Just tell me one thing. Why?" Tony deliberated for a moment.

"I was confused. Angry. Bitter. Stupid."

"You're not stupid, Tony," she said. "I promised you that I wouldn't call you that anymore. Remember? We promised. To start over, and stop saying those sorts of things to one another, those little things ruined our relationship."

"But I am," Tony said, loudly now.

"No you're not," Pepper shook her head, nibbling her lower lip.

"I kissed your best friend. You should be slapping me, not telling me I'm not a complete prick."

"It doesn't matter, Tony. You didn't marry my best friend. You married me," Pepper leaned in closer, wrapping both arms around Tony's neck. Tony sat there, completely stunned, then, sliding his arms under Pepper's legs, carried her off the cold balcony and into the suite, shutting the doors behind them. Pepper buried her face in Tony's neck, arms still wrapped around his broad shoulders.

He laid her gently onto the bed, then sat down next to her. Pepper curled up, clutching a pillow in front of her chest defensively.

"There is more we still need to talk about," Tony said, fingers stroking her leg lightly.

"Is it about any person about the opposite sex?"

"No," Tony smiled.

"Then it can wait," she whispered.

XxxxxxxXXX

Pepper tossed the pillow behind her and kissed Tony, arms wrapping around his neck again. He enclosed his arms around her back, holding her closely. He kissed her back eagerly. When he finally pulled away, she rubbed her lips against his rough cheek gently, then tripping them nimbly down his neck. Fingers fumbling with the neck of his t-shirt, she pulled it down slowly, pressing her fingers against it's icy glow.

"You like?" Tony whispered huskily.

"Yes," she mumbled back, fingers exploring each edge and bump. Gradually raising her eyes to meet his probing, passionate, dark ones, she allowed herself to get lost in their depth and intensity. "I've always liked it, Tony."

"Really?" his voice was barely audible. His breath was hot and sweet on her face, and she breathed it in.

"Yes, Tony. It's…sexy."

"You have never used the word sexy in my prescience, Miss Potts,"

"I like it when you call me Miss Potts,"

"You know, that's not your last name anymore," he replied, a crooked grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I know. But I like it. It takes me back to the old days,"

"The old days I was not what I am now, Miss Potts. In the old days I led a most disgusting lifestyle."

"Is that what you call it?" Pepper teased. Tony nodded. Then his lips were on hers again, demanding her complete attention. Letting go of the arc reactor, she clasped his face gently.

"Are you ready for this, Miss Potts?" he murmured, removing his lips from hers for but an instant. Biting her lips, she nodded. And let Tony take control.

His movements were precise and practiced. He lowered her to the bed ever so gently. She knew he was taking pains to take it slow for her sake. She grasped the collar of his shirt in a vise-like grip. He let out a low choke.

"You…you have to let go, Pepper," he said in a strangled voice. Embarrassed, she released his shirt. Already she was doing everything wrong. It was not so romantic as she imagined it would be, but she knew it was her fault. She needed to relax – Tony knew what he was doing. She wanted this.

Hands unshaken, eyes unblinking, Tony slid her sweatshirt over her head and began to kiss her again. Losing all feelings of anxiety, she returned the caress enthusiastically, lips hungry and persistent. But Tony didn't fall behind a bit. He wove his fingers through her unkempt hair. Her tongue slid over his lips, and he opened his mouth, their kiss deepening. When he came up to breathe, Pepper caught his bottom lip in her teeth. Panting, Tony whispered,

"It's better then yours, huh?"

She restrained an answer. He slid his jacket off and unconcernedly tossed it off the edge of the bed. Tony paused questioningly, eyes still murky and powerful.

"More," she rasped. He obeyed, running his lips over hers, then traced around her ear, and rubbed her neck. Bowing her back in, she let out a low moan, gripping his arms tightly.

"Tony!" she cried out. Then her hands were on his shirt, tugging on it roughly. He slid it over his head compliantly. Her fingers seized his arc reactor again, as if to support herself. His face still buried in her neck, he tugged at her shirt with his teeth. Thoroughly engrossed with tracing each muscle on his brawny back with her petite fingers, she ignored his plea.

Tony knew every moment of this experience was new to her. He coolly let her fingers roam carefully over each part of his back, almost in awe and wonder.

"Pepper. It's just my back. There is nothing special there," Tony whispered in her ear gruffly. She shook her head. Tony, suppressing his urges, remained still as she continued to run each finger over each individual section. Then she locked eyes with him again.

Tony massaged his fingers over the neckline of her shirt. Pepper knew she would have to remove it then – no stalling. She was going to expose herself to a man for the first time. But it wasn't just a man. It was her husband. She clumsily pulled it off and quickly looked into Tony's face, fear filling her heart. What if he wasn't pleased? She was not as top-heavy and most the woman Tony had dated. Hopefully he would approve.

"Beautiful," he said, fingers tracing a pattern over her neck and upper chest. Pepper smiled.

"I was hoping you'd like it," she whispered, feeling stupid.

"Of course I like it. I'd like it no matter what. You're my wife, Pepper."

Pepper lunged at him then, kissing him with redoubled vigor. He let her take control then, hands pushing into his chest forcefully, rolling him over. Kicking off her sweatpants hastily, she pressed her pelvis against his impatiently. Tony's eyes bulged a bit, then rolled back in his head. Now fumbling, Tony unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off in the same fashion Pepper had removed hers. Now it was the moment of truth.

Tony took control again, regaining his position on top again. Pepper's hands tightened almost painfully around his arms.

"Tony," she said, voice shaking with either fear or impatience, or both. "It's my first time."

Understanding, Tony nodded gently, eyes now gentle and wide, almost sympathetic, yet full of recognition. It seemed like only a millisecond, then Tony was gradually guiding himself into her. She gasped at the sudden feeling, then twisted under his grip uncontrollably. It was more powerful then she had ever expected. Tony was slow for her, then as she began to beg for more, feel herself peaking, sped up.

Both let out a strangled groan as they, in unison, reached their climax, and were left panting and weak, tangled in a heap of sweaty contentment. After a long moment, Tony finally asked,

"Was it all you expected, Miss Potts?"

"Much better," she whispered back. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts," Tony replied. "For now."

**Well, did I mess it up too bad? I hope it was okay. I know this is like the pinnacle of everything we've been waiting for in this story. **

**Reviews, please?**

**Hannah / RomanceDoneWrite**


	7. Death

"Pepper?" Tony shook the still form of his wife. She had immediently climbed under the covers and buried her face in her pillows. "Are you alright?" He was still breathless from their first making of love, only minutes ago.

"Mmmmhhmm," she mumbled.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Sleep," she murmured, motionless under the blankets.

"Okay," Tony replied, "As long as you're sure." She barely nodded her head.

"I thought usually the men did that," Tony said under his breath as his slid into his pants and shirt slowly. He felt like he needed to climb on the roof and yell, "I finally knocked up my former personal assistant!"

He would restrain himself. Maybe a jaunt in the snow would be good for him. Once fully clothed in appropriate snow gear, he swung open the front porch door and stepped onto the porch. It wasn't snowing anymore, but there was at least three feet of snow covering the icy ground. It had been a long time since Tony Stark had played in the snow. Boarding School of '87 in New York, if he recalled correctly.

Despite his so-called maturity, the first thing he did was make several large snowballs and chunk them at the bedroom window. After seven more, Pepper, naked otherwise for being wrapped in a blue sheet, came to the window, squinting and frowning. She gave him a half-hearted smile and wave and went back to bed. Grinning impishly, Tony did an adventuresome dive into the powdery snow and made a snow angel. Or an Iron Man angel, as he called it.

Just beyond the cabin was a large grove of pine trees. Tomorrow was Christmas, and Tony wanted to do it right. He'd go pick one out and bring it back for his blushing bride. Once locating a sharp axe from the garage, he trotted out the grove, swinging it over his shoulder.

The air smelled crisp and ready to transport fresh snow to the already covered ground. When he approached the grove, Tony could smell the fresh scent of pine. He couldn't resist a smile. The first couple of feet into the grove – turned forest, the trees were small and straggly. He ventured further in, inspecting each tree carefully, giving each trunk a boisterous trap with the handle of the axe.

"Farther in," Tony mumbled to himself and wandered in even further. Still, he hadn't found the right one. It had to be just right. It was his first Christmas with Pepper. Finally, he found the right one. It was at least eight feet tall, the greenest he had seen yet, the boughs thick and wide, and truck about as round as a file cabinet. Snuffling the now overpowering smell of pine from his nose, he shouldered the axe and gave the trunk a sturdy chop. A huge wood chip spun lazily from the truck and landed, fresh and pallid by his feet. Tony gave it a glib look and shouldered the axe again. Another chop resulted in a even bigger piece of trunk, but he had a ways to go.

Ten chops later and Tony was sweating heavily.

"Note to self, body isn't as limber as once was. Sex is much more exerting then it used to be," Tony hissed, panting. At least he was about a forth into the tree. A faint beeping rung in Tony's ears as he lifted the axe for the eleventh chop. What was that?

It was his arc reactor. It was three o'clock, the time he usually switched cores. Tony dropped the axe into snow, leaving an axe shaped hole. He'd come back for it. But as he turned to leave, he realized he had gone deeper into the grove then he'd meant to, and had no idea which way he had come in. He'd traveled between each and every tree, back and forth, so following his footprints would be to no avail. At last he found a common string of prints and followed them for several minutes.

He felt himself sweating heavily as the arc reactor shut down. His heart began to beat faster, his arms felt weak and his knees wobbled. Then he began to feel the familiar pricking sensation in his gut he got whenever late to change cores. Tony tried to speed up, but his knees gave out and he feel into the snow. Using a tree as support, Tony righted himself and pressed on. At least he knew he was definitely on the right track out of the forest.

Or was he? There seemed to be more strings of footprints then there had been before, and he had the strangest feeling he'd been her before. But he had been! There was the hole where he'd dropped the axe.

Tony felt desperation set in. Quickening his pace, he called out,

"Pepper! Pepper!" His hair now laid flat to his heat, soaking with sweat, the cold infiltrating his coat. "Pepper!"

He located another string of footprints and followed them. He now knew he was on the right track as the trees began to get smaller and yellowier. He found himself staggering heavily against each tree as his legs threatened to give out. The pain in his stomach was excoriating, and he was sweating like a pig. He called out for Pepper again, but he doubted she could hear him.

Then he was passing the smallest of trees and was out of the grove. Fingers grasping at thin air, he collapsed into the snow, legs shaking violently, eyes rolling back, rimmed with bright red.

"Pepper," he whispered, face down in the searing snow. He was freezing but didn't have the strength to roll over onto his back.

Was this really the way he was going to die? Face down in the snow on his honeymoon? Somehow he didn't find any humor to it. Mustering the last of his strength, he shaped a lopsided snowball and tried to chunk it at the cabin, but it went about ten feet and fell into the snow uselessly. Choking on each breath, pain unbearable, he began to cry. He was going to leave Pepper alone in this harsh world to celebrate Christmas on her honeymoon with her husband dead. All because he wanted a stupid goddamn Christmas tree.

Eyes gradually shutting, Tony felt the pain and cold slowly fade away. Lights ticked his closed eyes and his body relaxed. He was going to die. Then someone was turning him over, hands pumping over his heart strongly, whispering for him to hold on. Tony coughed and let out a loud groan as the cold and pain came rushing back, sending his weak body into spasms.

"Hold on, Tony," The person said. Then they were unzipping his jacket, pulling off his shirt. A faint click sounded as someone removed his arc reactor, then put it back it, giving it a hard punch to set it back into it's slot. Tony felt his vision began to clear as the arc sputtered to life, pushing the metal shards away from his heart.

Tony's eyes opened to reveal his rescuer.

"Ow," Shelly Elias rubbed the fist she had roughly punched the arc reactor with. "You should really have that ground down or something."

"Shelly?" Tony mumbled.

"Yes. Let's get you out of the snow," she replied, gray eyes full of sympathy.

"Why…are you here?"

"Jarvis sent me," Shelly held up the box of fresh cores. "I was in the area."

"Thank you," Tony whispered. "Thank you."

**Well, how was that? Shelly's back…YAYYA! Hahaha. Don't worry, Tony and Pepper have plenty of lovings time to come. Please review? You know I'm a needy writer ;) **

**Hannah / RomanceDoneWrite**


	8. Saving Tony

**Oh…my goodness. It has been way too long since I updated. And I am sincerely sorry. School has been absolutely crazy lately, but in Texas, school is canceled today. SNOWSTORM! Not very Texas-esque, huh? Anyways, onto the story. I know I've kept you waiting way too long.**

Shelly rushed upstairs, panting. She had attempted to drag Tony back to the house, but he was still weak, and still very heavy. She'd need Pepper's help. Tony had said she was in the upstairs bedroom.

Swinging to door open roughly, Shelly was brought face to face with a half naked best friend, wrapped only in Tony's dress shirt. Blue eyes blinking, lips parted, Pepper stood, astonished in front of her.

"Pepper, I will explain everything later. Tony needs our help. He's hurt."

"Oh my god!" Pepper's jaw dropped open. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Shelly replied, nodding. "Hurry, get some clothes on and help me." Not waiting for her, Shelly grabbed a blanket off the bed and rushed back outside. Tony was still waiting, prostrate and breathing heavily in the snow. Laying the blanket out next to him, Shelly rolled him onto it and folded half over him.

"Better?" Shelly said, patting his shoulder. Tony nodded, shivering. "Pepper's coming to help. We'll get you inside in no time." Resting her gloved hand on his shoulder, Shelly rubbed circles with her thumb right above his collarbone comfortingly.

Then Pepper came out, barely properly dressed. Boots, blue jeans, the dress shirt still on, with a coat and scarf.

"Tony!" she bleated, running to him. "Tony!" She knelt into the snow next to him, hands cupping his face.

"It was an arc reactor change, he's not bleeding or anything, Pep," Shelly replied. "But we need to get him inside. Grab that side of the blanket, and I'll get the other. We'll carry him like a burrito." Pepper didn't seem amused. Stumbling, she grabbed the bottom half of the blanket, and on the count of three, they picked him up.

After several stops and starts, Pepper and Shelly managed to drag him up the stairs and into the house.

"The couch!" Pepper panted. Finally, they lifted him onto the couch.

"Get a new blanket," Shelly commanded, peeling the cold wet blanket off him.

"Water," Tony choked.

"Okay, Tony," Shelly jumped up, and filled a cup of water for him in record time. Tony lifted the cup to his lips, hands shaking. After taking a long drag, he handed it back to Shelly.

"I'm okay," he murmured.

"Let's get you warm," Shelly replied, ignoring his statement.

"Here's some blankets!" Pepper dumped a stack of heavy quilts on the table. The twosome quickly wrapped him in several and sat down on the coffee table to examine their patient.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Pepper asked, lips twisted and eyes frantic.

"I'm fine," he replied, voice signifying he was becoming himself again. "Just a little cold."

"Don't ever do that again!" Pepper sobbed, tears filling her eyes. "No, I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Tony freed his arms and wrapped them around Pepper. She cried into his shoulder, clinging to his shoulders. Tony finally sat up, pushing off the blankets.

"Don't get all freaked on me," Tony smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Not like it hasn't happened a million times."

Pepper didn't look convinced, biting her lips furiously.

"Pepper, don't be mad," Tony said the exact words he had said on the night of the Stark Expo. "I'm going to take a shower and will be right down." Turning, he walked a little shakily up the stairs and disappeared.

"Well, it looks like the stupid prick – um, Tony will be okay." Shelly smiled. "Sorry. Just my way of being affectionate."

"I know," Pepper turned to Shelly, wiping tears out of her eyes feverishly. "We need to talk, Shelly."

"About…?" Shelly blinked. "Listen, I'm sorry to break up your honeymoon. I plan on leaving right away. Jarvis just sent me to bring some cores up here."

"It's not that," Pepper's cheeks pinked.

"Then what?" Shelly said.

"Tony told me," Pepper mumbled quietly.

"Oh, about…?" Shelly trailed off.

"Yes,"

"Did you yell at him?"

"No. It's his honeymoon. I'm not going to yell at him."

"I see,"

"But it is not your honeymoon," Pepper's voice was cold. "And you have some explaining to do."

**Well, yes, short chapter and a cliff-hanger, but it's better then nothing, right? I hope to update soon. Please review? Please please? ;) Me likey reviews.**

**Hannah / RomanceDoneWrite**


End file.
